lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-116.15.238.169-20191120022639/@comment-129.110.242.227-20191120215434
I hear you, I feel like Fitz has changed - a lot. When the book mentions that both him and Keefe are still best-friends, I'm like: "They were best friends until the end of book 4, after that their relationship hasn't really been mended. You can tell by the secrets and some negative feelings floating towards the two characters." Fitz holds a lot of anger, and it's something that he latches on until the problem is resolved and that really is a flaw in him. I wrote this before that he's a developed character, but there's no development in him growing out of his rage and maturing. We were presented with this in book 2, which I honestly was shocked to find Fitz having this type of trait, and again in book 7. Flashback did a lot with Fitz's personality, I honestly was scared of what he was turning into and the thought of him killing his brother got me surprised. Lots of Fitz's anger revolves around his family, especially his brother who joined the Neverseen. I could never understand why Fitz has so much anger and that's why I've been thinking for a while - what is it like to be Fitz? In the beginning Fitz was grown to think the elvin world is far superior then the humans and that he and his family are special due to: His family being related to the elf who was one of the first councillors, his family having a rare and special ability of being a telepath, him being one of the youngest to manifest his ability, him being a Vacker. Can you tell where this is going? Fitz believed his family was perfect and being a Vacker is proof enough that you are child of nobility and special. Of course, Fitz was able to expereince that the elvin world isn't perfect through the journey he goes with Sophie, but there is no crack toward his family...yet. In fact Fitz gloats about the history of his family talking about his distant grandparents in book 4, before Alvar reveals himself as the enemy. Though after that, Fitz finally sees a crack, breaking the ever so perfect Vacker family and is the main reason to his anger. Now Fitz questions about relatives of the Vackers and wonders who else could be a betrayer. This is where book 7 comes in and slaps Fitz in the face because Alvar was right, the Vacker's aren't what they seem to be. As Fitz gets more mad, his actions affects the people close to him: He disses Keefe off on how his mother is part of the Neverseen when Keefe was trying to calm him down, he doesn't go home when his parents are trying their hardest to help Alvar, Sophie understanding if Fitz wants to kill Alvar and in the end pushes her away when she chooses a decision on her own of being unmatchable. While I do believe that Fitz giving gifts to Sophie as a way to mend something between them is nice, it just gives an excuse that he whatever anger he decides to throw will be forgiven with gifts. And that's the toxicity as to why Fitzphie won't work - for now atleast, Fitz giving in to his anger and Sophie forgiving after he's done ranting. Hopefully both characters grow and mature from this, especially with Sopie's ability resetting and connecting her mind with her heart and Fitz finally realizing how much he can lose if he lets anger get the best of him (he lost Sophie as his girlfriend and there could have been a different outcome to book 8 if he had worked together with Sophie). This is a lot...meh. - Ameknight